User talk:Supergeeky1/archive4
---- ??? *I have no idea what your talking about! I get back to SW fanon and I'm blocked forever and now someone is impersonating me at Halopedia! Who is doing this to me!? I know my bro effected that bot jana, and he stoped after I told him no, but someone must have been impersonating me! Help me out ;'( TroybAllSpark Quest 22:28, 16 March 2008 (UTC) COB ' Reminder! There will be a Council of Blood on Saturday night at midnight UTC. Your input and attendance is welcomed. Why? I found that you blocked me recently for 123 seconds, your explanation was "''BOOM". Is this because I posted here? Wilhelm screamer 17:35, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Award Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 21:45, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks *Thanks for the award. Chack Jadson Talk 13:33, 26 March 2008 (UTC) RE:Evil of Huge Magnitude Award Thanks for the Evil of Huge Magnitude Award. [[Fanboy|'Fanboy']] [[User:Squishy Vic|'Vic']] [[User talk:Squishy Vic|'destroy my planet']] 04:04, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ? I jut want to know what I did to earn an award? But I am highly grateful for this honor. Wilhelm screamer 20:23, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Award Thanks I will now not destroy your planet, ill just spin it really fast. Fell 04:12, 27 March 2008 (UTC) *PS-ok, i got rid of part of the small font thing with however I can't seem to get it compleatly to normal, mabey this last one will work with /span, oh and its madclaw sig that is missing the /sub thing. Fell04:16, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ** Trying this, I think I found it, Skyhawk04:21, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Thank You I would like to thank You for Evil of Huge Magnitude Award (it is an honor), although my contribution on the Darthipedia is smaller than Darth Small. DiscipleOfSlice 14:17, 28 March 2008 (UTC) New Chocolate Rain Article I saw what you put on that Chocolate Rain article I made yesterday. I couldn't agree with what the template said more. I just felt like making a piece of crap yesterday for no particular reason. I still don't know why. I suspect the blue milk is behind it. Darth Plagueis 18:40, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Wait--it was actually funny?! Wow, the blue milk's going around these days. Yeah, I was fine with the template, but I thought you meant it sucked. At the time, I thought it did too. Thanks for informing me otherwise. Darth Plagueis 01:19, 30 March 2008 (UTC) How must I change the format of said article, my master? Darth Plagueis 03:12, 30 March 2008 (UTC) I can do everything other than the note symbols; if you tell me how to make those, then I could easily re-format the article to make it work. Thanks in advance. Darth Plagueis 03:58, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Check it out now! Darth Plagueis 20:14, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Just wondering, but should the improve template remain there? Darth Plagueis 19:37, 31 March 2008 (UTC) the thank you for the Evil of Huge Magnitude Award, award *DarthKarma (My Talk)) Lord Vader demands you to answer this question. Greetings, Exalted One. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Darth Mole, Palpatine's rival, and friend to Solo. I know that you are powerful, mighty supergeeky1, and that your anger with Solo must be equally powerful. I seek an audience with Your Greatness to bargain for an answer this question: Can I use images from google/yahoo search? With your wisdom, I'm sure that we can work out an arrangement which will be mutually beneficial and enable us to avoid any unpleasent confrontation. As a token of my goodwill,I present to you a gift: this drawing. This drawing is hardworking and will serve you well. Yeah. Darth Mole 10:43, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Mesa sooo smilen yousa answer mesa question. Wahoooo! And ex-squeeze me, doesa posting in Forum:Do not post in this forum. will be PYUnish? Yee guds, whata mesa sayin?! Darth Mole 12:03, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Greetings, Exalted One. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Darth MoleDarth Oompy, your Palpatine's rival, and friend to Solo. I know that you are powerful, mighty supergeeky1, and that your anger with Solome must be equally powerful. I seek an audience with Your Greatness to bargain for an answer this question: What will it take for you to unban me from IRC? Darth Oompy 22:16, 6 April 2008 (UTC) NICE The Monaco sidebar looks fabulous. And the revised banner's starting to look good too. 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 11:10, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Oh Sherrie ' Supergeeky1 The awards you the Burl Ives ''singing for money award For undoing an uncomfortable silence in #darthipedia through dedicated song. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:54, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Partners ''Star Wars Fanon is now official partners with Darthipedia. Please make this final here, too. [[Fanboy|'Fanboy']] [[User:Squishy Vic|'Vic']] [[User talk:Squishy Vic|'destroy my planet']] 23:44, 9 April 2008 (UTC)